Hermone Granger's Savior
by Stephanie loves her leelan
Summary: rated for minor rape scene
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark. It was unimaginably dark. Hermione Granger couldn't see at all. There were no windows and only one door. The door was magically sealed to shock her every time she touched it. She didn't have her wand to fix it, so she sat in the corner and cried. Every time the door opened she knew it meant more pain. The door opened.

She knew it was the one who hurt her, the one who raped her. She knew it was Voldemort. He always came at the same time every day. The pain she felt, the blood the bruises. He never gave them time to heal. It was the same thing everyday. They brought her food, they gave her a bath, and they raped her. The next hour Draco came in, cleaned her, healed her, and left. Voldemort came in everyday at 6:00 PM. She could kind of hear the clock in the hall that she had never seen. She didn't know if any of the Order of the Phoenix was alive or not.

One day she heard a lot of yelling, an ambush. The order, or some of them, was still alive. They had had a spy after Snape had been killed. Draco Malfoy was that spy. She had no idea that her savior would be the one she thought she hated. She heard the door open.

He walked over to her, picked her up, and took her from the room. She was too weak to fight him. She knew it wasn't Ron or Harry, she had watched both of them be killed by Voldemort. She wondered who had taken her from the room. The three words she heard, 'I love you', were uttered in a barely audible whisper.

She opened her eyes, but the light hurt them. She couldn't walk, she couldn't talk, she could barely breath. Then she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She heard the sounds of birds chirping and water running. 'Is this person going to drown me?' she thought as the water got louder. Then she was set down on the warm ground. She was cleaned up and healed. She was saved…


	2. Chapter 2

…Or so she thought.

She felt no cold damp rooms, just sun and light. She heard no locked doors, only open, free places. She had her wand. She was slowly eating more, gaining weight. She kept her wand with her at all times. She knew she was in a transition. She knew that the safety wouldn't last. When she was back at a normal weight and eating everything, she could see again. There had been a spell so that she couldn't see the light of day without pain. Draco took it off of her.

He lulled her into a false sense of security. Made her feel safe. She started to let her guard down a little at a time. He bought her expensive things, cloths and jewelry. Everything she wanted, she got. He gained her trust. Then it happened.

Voldemort showed up at Draco's house, where Hermione had been staying. He had come to get her. When Hermione came downstairs, she stopped. This is what she heard. "I love her, boss. You just cant kill her." Draco said. "You may love her, but she knows too much. Why she is standing on the stairs right now." said Voldemort. Hermione dared not breathe. They knew she was there. Draco ran up the stairs to her. He held her close. "He wont hurt you, not while I'm here." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry but I will not be able to finish this story without help. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like me to include, please email me. As you know it does take time that I do not have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Voldemort followed Draco into the hall. He watched as Draco held her close, not letting go. "I will make you a deal, Draconissss. You will help me defeat the order of the Phoenix by telling me who is in it that is still alive, in exchange for a happy and carefree life with the one you love."

"Draco, Draco don't. I love you but I alos love each and every person in the Order and my life is not worth all of theirs. You know that. I just can't let you do it. I'm sorry." With that Hermione took out her wand and used a silencio and petrificus totalus on Draco and walked to Voldemort. "Well, Master, was that convincing enough. Do you think he bought it?"

"Well, even I bought that, My little one. Can we get on with it now."

Hermione walked over to Voldemort with a piece of paper. "Now, this is just as we agreed. I give you the address, you leave me and Draco alone as you will have us both as followers and you will have no one to stand in your way, Master." He nodded and Hermione handed him the paper. He looked at it, nodded again and pulled out his wand. Hermione also had hers out and was on guard around him.

"I'm sorry My little one, but I have to do this. Can't have you interfering with my plans. Avada Kedavra." Hermione fell to the floor in a heap. With that Voldemort walked over to Draco. "Avada Kedavra." And Draco was dead.


End file.
